Kirito Kamui
Kirito Kamui is a person who cannot be detected by any scanners or by the Dominators themselves because his body contains parts of 184 different people. He aids and abets criminals, including Akira Kitazawa, with his ability to clarify their Hues. Appearance Kamui has messy black hair and purple eyes. After transplanting Shisui's removed eye into his right eye socket, he has two eye colors: lavender and purple. He also has a scar on his right cheek. This visage, however, is shown to be a hologram as Kamui's true self resembles a walking corpse, a body composed of stitched skin and muscle of himself and his former classmates. Besides his original appearance, Kamui is shown to use several of his former schoolmates' aged holograms.What Color? Personality Kamui is the incarnation of all 184 people who have perished in a plane crash during the Season of Hell and is not a single person, but a collective of all the school children that died in said crash.Conception of the Oracle He is similar to the Sibyl System in that he is also a collection of collaborative minds housed in a physical body. Because of this, Sibyl is unable to render neither a Psycho-Pass nor a Crime Coefficient on Kamui, which leads him to deduce that Sibyl is a flawed system of justice. He believes, rightly or wrongly, that a perfect judge should be able to evaluate itself, as well as others. Sibyl, like Kamui, is a collective and cannot be read as an individual. The difference between them is that Sibyl is able to determine if someone is likely to commit a crime while Kamui is able to determine what is clouding a person's Psycho-Pass, then administer treatment to clear their Hue. Kamui is not evil in a classic sense (i.e. only interested in harming others) but is evil in his anarchistic and self-aggrandizing attitudes. His kindness is limited to doing only what is necessary to achieve his personal goals. Like Makishima, his morality is one of convenience rather than an internal code of ethics. This is in sharp contrast to Inspector Akane Tsunemori who, although she disagrees with the rigidity of the Sibyl System, seeks to work within the system rather than taking it upon herself to right perceived wrongs by manipulating the will of others and hurting those who stand in the way of a personal agenda. History On May 2099, Kamui is on board an airplane with his elementary schoolmates for a field trip. En route, the plane crashes into Mount Kumataka, apparently due to a problem with the airframe. While everyone else is killed during the crash, Kamui mysteriously survives.Untraceable Children His body is badly damaged and Kamui goes through a number of difficult and risky surgeries by Yohei Masuzaki who is, at the time, working for the Togane Foundation. During these surgeries, various parts of the corpses of his deceased schoolmates are transplanted into and onto his body. This results in Kamui becoming a "ghost" to the Sibyl System as his body and the transplanted parts of his schoolmates slowly integrate, along with the personalities of their former owners. Relationships Akane Tsunemori Kamui is intrigued by Tsunemori, in a similar manner to the obsession of Makishima with Kogami although not to the same degree. Tsunemori calls Kamui the "champion of all those who hold a grudge against society" when she gets to know him better.What Color? Mizue Shisui Despite being kidnapped and having an eye removed, Kamui is able to turn Shisui to his side with a combination of drugs, charismatic influence and effective treatment of her clouded Hue. At first, Shisui is ashamed of her high Crime Coefficient but upon seeing her lowered Crime Coefficient as real, she becomes Kamui's ardent disciple. Trivia *He has the same seiyu as Ryogo Kozuki. *The Kanji of his surname "Kamui" (鹿矛囲) mean translated "deer surrounded by spears." *Some of the seven parts of Kamui's brain include Kirito Kamui, Riku Mukojima, Ogino, who works as a programmer at a Drone factory, Maki Shimizu, who appears earlier as a hologram, and Kyohei Otsu who works at the medical facility that is attacked by Koki Mima.The Scales of Justice *"Kamui", as a group, has a Crime Coefficient of 400. Gallery Kiritowithsuit.png Usefuleye.jpg KamuiWithoutHolo.png|Kirito Kamui's true appearance seen briefly through his fluctuating hologram References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Victims